poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening (TSA4)
This is how Opening goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 4. film opens with Twilight's story book Male voice: Once upon time there was a beautiful Princess Twilight Sparkle. Male voice #2: She was a beautiful princess pony who ruled alongside princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance. Male voice: But she had a curse upon her. By day, a princess pony. By night, a tank engine with a horn and wings. Male voice #2: Only true love's kiss can lift her curse. Male voice: But there was a tank engine named Thomas, who knew her wish. Male voice #2: And hoped his cunning mind would save her. Male voice: Which it did. scene then changes to Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Princess Cadance: What do you think we should do, Shining? Shining Armor: Well, we need to make a deal with someone in order for my sister to be rescued from that tower. Princess Cadance: But who? the couple are with Thunderhoof and Rumplestilskin Thunderhoof: Thunderhoof. Rumplestilskin: And Rumplestilskin! Thunderhoof: So what you want is for Twilight to be rescued right? Princess Cadance: Correct. Shining Armor: What is it you two want in return? Thunderhoof: I'll let my friend tell you. Rumplestiltskin: You sign Equestria over to me and my friend. thunder Shining Armor: Cadance, this is madness! Princess Cadance: I know it is. But we have to do this for Twilight's sake. Rumplestiltskin: It's not like if I see Dark Ryan F-Freeman. sighs and starts signing but a guard pony comes in Guard: Sir, your sister's been saved. Thunderhoof: What?! Rumpelstiltskin: Who saved her? Guard: Someone called himself Thomas also known as OpThomas Prime. few years later Thomas: yawns Ryan F-Freeman:yawns Good morning, Thomas. Thomas: Good morning. kids show up Thomlight Sparkle: Ryan, can you play with us? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomlight. shows up Ironhide: OpThomas, you're such a big celeb. My friends want your autograph. Thomas: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Hi, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Sci-Ryan. Donkey: Hey, guys. that night Twilight Sparkle: And they live happily... Sci-Ryan and Shadowarrior: Ever. Thomas: After. else cheers daily activities play over and over again and Thomas grows tired of being who he is now Thomas: sighs Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong, Thomas? Thomas: Well, Ryan. It's just that I want to go back where I wasn't a Train-Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: I know how you feel. Thomas: Yeah. Remember how you freed yourself from Mal? Ryan F-Freeman: Of course. But that's in the past. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, are you coming? Thomas: Ok, Twilight. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. If it weren't for Megatron, you still be under Mal's control as Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. But today is Thomas' kids birthday. We need to be there. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. I use my Pixie Dust while you fly as Dark Ryan, Ryan. soon arrive Evil Ryan: Hi, Thomas' kids. Happy Birthday! Thomlight Sparkle: Thank you! Bertram T. Monkey: Here's a present for you, Thomlight.Thomlight a present You know that we have been known to sing from time to time. Thomlight Sparkle: it Wow! It's like Sci-Twi's amulet. Thanks. Bertram T. Monkey: You're welcome. It's from me to you. smiles Evil Anna: What happened to Mal, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: He's gone to where all bad guys go. Evil Anna: Oh. Right. What you said what I meant to say. That's what I meant.... to say. Thomas: Hi. Evil Ryan: Hi, Thomas. How's is Ryan? Thomas: He's fine. Bertram T. Monkey: Like us, Ryan and the Dazzlings are known to sing from time to time. bot walks up Evil Anna: Hello? You're here for Thomas. Bot: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Bertram? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Bot: Hey. Ryan F-Freeman: What? What did I say? Bot: I was talking to OpThomas. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I was talking to Matau brother, Bertram. Bot: OpThomas, my son here is an admirer of you. Thomas: Yes he is. Bot: He wants you to do your famous whistle. Thomas: Oh. Uh. Okay. whistles Twilight Sparkle: Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: You ok? Thomas: I'm fine. Evil Ryan: Ok, kids. Who want to see the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings sing a song? series of further mishaps causes Thomas to lose his temper Ryan F-Freeman: Wow!at the words on Thomas I am angry? Wait. Is that the title? Twillight Sparkle: Probably. Bertram T. Monkey: I think Ryan in on to something. Airachnid. Write what Ryan's looking. does. Thomas whistles in anger Evil Ryan: OW!!! My ears!coughs walks out in anger Thomlight Sparkle: Bertram. Why is Airachind doing what you told her to do? whisper Thomlight Sparkle: Ok. What's wrong with Evil Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll go after Thomas. Evil Ryan: Ok, Ryan. I'll give him time to cool down. Outside Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. Wait up! Thomas: Why should I? Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you so angry? Thomas: You know why. Now just leave me alone. Ryan F-Freeman: Calm down, buddy. I know that sometimes you wish that you could have one day to make you feel like a tank engine again. Later Thunderhoof: Did you see that? Rumplestiltskin: Yes, Thunderhoof. Fifi! comes out Thunderhoof: What do you need her for? Rumpelstiltskin: She pulls my caravan, Thunderhoof. Thunderhoof: Yes. But what I mean is what are you planning on doing? Rumpelstiltskin: Oh, you'll see, Thunderhoof. You'll see. Later Thomas: sighs Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. I need to show you a title Airachnid have written. Thomas: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: This.Thomas the title: Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 4 Thomas: Wow! something Did you hear that? Ryan F-Freeman: Sounds like someone's in trouble. Thomas: transforms Follow me. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Thomas.into his Dark Ryan F-Freeman form If it's Mal coming back, we'll be ready. follow the noise until Thunderhoof shows up Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you? And why aren't afraid of Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Thunderhoof: I'm Thunderhoof and my friend's trapped. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save your friend, Thunderhoof. Thunderhoof: Follow me. follow him Thunderhoof: Right here. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. I'll save you! lifts the coach Rumpelstiltskin: screams Dark Ryan F-Freeman! Don't hurt me! Thunderhoof: Eh-yo! It's okay! He's with me. Rumpelstiltskin: But he's a hero. Ryan Who are you? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan F-Freeman! This is my friend Thomas! Thomas: Hi. Rumpelstiltskin: Why are you in the form of Dark Ryan F-Freeman? realizes and turns back Thunderhoof: whispers What now? Rumpelstiltskin: I'm sure you're not going to hurt me, Ryan. shakes his head Later Thomas: Then I saw Ryan get possessed by Mal. Ryan F-Freeman: Anyways, tell them about your problem Thomas. Thomas: Sometimes I dream I can have one day to feel like a tank engine again. Thunderhoof: Maybe we can help you. Ryan F-Freeman: Next to clowns. Magicians are what Thomas and I like. Thunderhoof: Here's the deal. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan